10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Blakely
Tom Wilson Blakely 'is an FBI Agent with the Washington Branch. A promising recent addition to the FBI, Blakely is still a little green but what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in enthusiasm. A chance meeting with Mulder and Scully sees Tom dragged into the conspiracy. He offers invaluable assistance to Mulder and Scully, never afraid to get his hands dirty. Well respected by others at the FBI and now under the wing of A.D Doggett, Tom has a promising but dangerous career ahead of him. 10-13 One of the many fresh recruits brought into the FBI following it's purge, Blakely was assigned to the Washington branch despite a lack of experience. The List Killings Blakely was one of the chief agents investigating the murder of several conspiracy witnesses in spring 2004, under the command of Assistant Director John Doggett. Due to this assignment, he was given responsibility for temporary 'Advisers' Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, a pair that he was familiar with due to research into the X files. With the help of Mulder and Scully, Blakely was able to identify the prime suspects as Eastern Europeans Dario Vukjovic, Sava Kovocevic and Ilija Krasic, and report his findings to Doggett and Deputy Director Walter Skinner. ("The Lie") TBC ("Schattenjaeger") FBI Case Work Blakely's association with Doggett meant that he frequently came into contact with Mulder and Scully during cases, and he was one of the members of the taskforce investigating a series of psychic cons and later a case in New York City where several Italian-American men were being murdered in mysterious circumstances. ("Perfect Stranger", "Black Madonna") He later was also part of the investigation into the murder of five FBI agents on the Washington D.C waterfront, including Special Agent Edward Hamshaw. He was outside Skinner's office when Nicholson verbally attacked him, and realising that Mulder was in danger drove down to the crime scene to warn him. Blakely was then attacked by Nicholson as Blakely attempted to diffuse the situation. He accompanied Doggett to Mulder's apartment when a warrant was later put out for Nicholson's arrest. ("Dead in the Morning") Scully's Kidnapping After Scully was kidnapped from her home by Dario Vukjovic, Blakely was sent by Doggett to Mulder's apartment to wait for him. While there, Blakely spotted Skinner driving Mulder to the apartment and dropping him off. He was stunned as both Mulder and Skinner ordered Blakely to lie about what they saw, before they drove off. At some point, Blakely spoke with Doggett who ordered him to follow the pair and tag along as a spy. After trailing the pair, Blakely was noticed and confronted by Mulder, and Blakely insisted that he wanted to help get Scully back. After being briefed on the situation by Mulder and Skinner, Blakely was allowed to accompany them, after he convinced them that he come alone. Unable to sleep, Blakely later went outside the motel room for a cigarette and was met by a dream plagued Mulder. Blakely admitted that he was "in awe" of Mulder and Scully, and that he was them as role models. Mulder discouraged this view. Blakely went with Mulder and Skinner to East Point, Florida, and was present as a deal was made which saw Scully released in exchange for Gibson Praise's location. After the case was concluded, Blakely visited Doggett and told him that he never wanted to be used as a spy again. Doggett soberly accepted this. ("Premija") Working with Mulder & Scully TBC ("Shades of Grey", "Calisthenics", "Nemesis", "Sloth", "Regeneration") Heimaey Incident TBC ("Ueber Alles", "Everything Dies: Part 1 & 2") Willing Flesh Murders Blakely was picked to partner up with Doggett when the Assistant Director travelled with Mulder and Scully to assist in the investigation into a series of gruesome murders in Detroit. TBC ("Hunted") TBC ("Hunter") Background Information Trivia *Third FBI Agent during the X-Files to be shown smoking. The others are Dana Scully and Monica Reyes. *A Blakely-centic episode is planned for some stage during Season 12. Writer's Notes ''When I came up with the idea for Blakely, a few things were in my mind. The first was to create a face for the new, slightly inexperienced FBI that would make it easier to identify with familiar faces like Skinner and Doggett running around. The second was a slight tribute to a couple of the characters from the original show. The first is Pendrell, who was killed off early but had a lot of character value. The second, odd as it sounds, is the early era Krycek (around about Sleepless and Duane Barry). I thought it would be interesting to try and have the sort of young and slightly foppish sidekick in a non sinister way. '' ''Writing him is a tough one, because he's pretty mult-layered. On the one hand, he has a confidence born of drive to get the job done and a refusal to be undermined because of his age, and then there's the nervous side of him that manifests itself when he's in unfamiliar territory. It's mostly in the mythology episodes that the latter is more obvious, though he becomes more astute and grounded later on. I like him as a character because he has a very real, likeable quality. Similar to a rookie Mulder in a way. '' '(Malcolm Fenn'')'' Appearances (17) *Season 10 **The Lie **Schattenjaeger **Perfect Stranger **Black Madonna **Dead in the Morning **Premija **Shades of Grey *Season 11 **Calisthenics **Nemesis **Sloth **Regeneration **Ueber Alles **Everything Dies *Season 12 **Hunted **Hunter **Purity **Incursio